Natal
by Mione11
Summary: É vespera de Natal e Kai e os outros foram convidados pra ir na casa do Tyson, e o pior é que ele vai cozinhar.YAOI.Resposta ao desafio da Anamateia Haika.


Mione11: han...antes de mais nada vou começar logo com a fic, explicações serão dadas no final ok?

Obs: resposta ao desafio da Anamateia Haika; yaoi (TyKa); Kai's POV; o que está entre (...) é só um comentário adicional do Kai.

**Natal**

Qualquer um que me visse àquela hora da noite parado encarando uma porta iria dizer que eu estou maluco, sabem por quê?

Porque eu, Kai Hiwatari, estava parado em frente a casa do Tyson encarando a porta como se ela fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo, mas na verdade eu estava me decidindo se entrava e arriscava minha vida ou se ia embora e enfrentava um namorado furioso depois (todo mundo sabe como o Tyson se sente traído por qualquer coisa...).

O que acontece é que o Tyson cismou que todo mundo devia passar o natal na casa dele, mas esse não é o grande problema, o problema é que ele disse que ELE ia cuidar da ceia, ou seja, todo mundo que estiver na casa dele vai morrer de indigestão na véspera do natal! Então só o fato de eu estar aqui me leva a duas conclusões:

Um: eu gosto mais dele do que eu imaginava;

Dois: por que eu? Por que SEMPRE eu?

Vejam só, eu nunca tive muita sorte na vida, primeiro perdi meus pais e fui morar com meu avô megalomaníaco com planos de dominar o mundo, depois veio o Bóris e seus métodos de educação infantil han...diferentes, depois a Black Dranzer, depois um moleque esquisito que queria ser eu e se deu mal por causa disso e depois...bom, depois veio o Brooklyn, e agora que eu acho que tudo isso acabou, vem o Tyson e querer me envenenar.

Em outras palavras, eu sou um desgraçado.

Mesmo assim resolvi entrar, e quando ele me viu largou o que estava fazendo e veio correndo, jogou seus braços em volta do meu pescoço e me beijou (adoro quando ele faz isso, mas é claro que ele não sabe), então ele me levou até onde estavam os outros e quando entrei a cena parecia mais a de um velório do que de uma véspera de natal, o Kenny olhava nervosamente para uma bolsa que estava do lado dele, a Hilary olhava da porta pra mesa e de volta pra porta, o Ray parecia prestes a desmaiar e o Max e o Daichi tentavam animar aquilo, e falhavam totalmente.

Em todo caso, eu entrei, deixei meus presentes (sim, eu mesmo escolhi pessoalmente o presente de cada um, não que eu goste deles ou coisa assim, foi só pra mostrar como eu sou superior) todos foram fáceis de achar, só o do Tyson que me deu um certo trabalho, mas eu não vou dizer agora o que é que eu vou dar pra ele , embaixo da árvore e fiquei num canto afastado como sempre.

O resto da noite foi mais ou menos parecido, com todos os convidados querendo sumir voando dali e com o Tyson não percebendo, ou fingindo que não percebia nada disso. Finalmente chegou a hora da ceia e todo mundo foi se sentar na mesa como se essa fosse a última coisa que ia fazer na vida, quando meu namorado idiota disse que ia pegar o resto das coisas e saiu, Kenny disse:

- Não se preocupem pessoal, trouxe remédios o suficiente pra todo mundo, acho que deve dar tempo o suficiente pra que uma ambulância leve todo mundo pro hospital.

Hospital...ótimo...

Logo Tyson voltou com o peru que ele tinha assado, colocou na mesa e ficou com cara de bobo alegre esperando alguém ter coragem de se servir.

-por que você não experimente primeiro Kai? – perguntou ele

Será que é um crime muito grave socar o namorado na véspera de natal? (viram o que eu disse? Coisas ruins sempre acontecem comigo) em todo caso, como eu sempre tomo uma atitude primeiro, resolvi começar a comer logo de uma vez e...

Pra minha surpresa estava bom, ou melhor, ótimo e como eu não cai e comecei a me contorcer de dor ali mesmo e só continuei comendo, os outros também experimentaram ainda com um pouco de medo, mas parece que a opinião deles foi a mesma, já que depois da primeira 'rodada' eles avançaram como abelhas no mel.

Depois que todo mundo terminou, Tyson fez uma pergunta

- vocês achavam que eu cozinhava mal né gente?

Ninguém mentiu.

Todo mundo esperava que ele fosse ficar nervoso, mas ele começou a rir.

-por que você tá rindo?- perguntou Hilary

- porque coes caíram direitinho! Eu sempre 'escondi' essa parte minha porque queria pegar todo mundo de surpresa, e mesmo que eu falasse que cozinho bem ninguém ia acreditar.

-e onde você aprendeu a fazer tudo isso?- perguntou o Max

- você já tentou comer a comida do meu avô? Eu tive que aprender na marra!

Depois de um pouco mais de conversa, chegou a hora dos presentes, eu entreguei e recebi os meus(só ganhei porcaria), mas ainda faltava o do Tyson, ele me chamou no quarto dele e quando eu entrei ele me disse:

-não sabia o que dar pra você, só consegui pensar nisso aqui

Ele me entregou uma coisa quadrada num embrulho azul, estranhamente, o meu presente era do mesmo tamanho e estava num embrulho da mesma cor e eu o entreguei pro Tyson, eu disse:

- abre você primeiro

Ele abriu, o presente era uma foto, a primeira foto da primeira vez que nossa equipe tinha ganhado um campeonato, e piscou uma dez vezes parecendo um pouco confuso...

-onde você conseguiu isso?- ele perguntou

- com o Sr. Dickinson, por que?- eu respondi

Ele me disse pra abrir o meu presente, eu abri... E exatamente a mesma foto. Ficamos nos olhando por alguns segundos, sem saber o que falar, mas em seguida Tyson simplesmente me disse:

- acho que agente é mais parecido do que imagina.

Ele me beijou enquanto fechava a porta do quarto. Acho que finalmente me dei bem.

**Fim!**

Primeiro acho que devo explicar porque eu sumi, foi por causa do problema faculdade mais trabalho mais monte de coisas pra fazer, então tive que deixar as fics (e boa parte das coisas que eu gosto de fazer) de lado, mas agora que a faculdade acabou pra sempre talvez eu tenha mais tempo pra escrever e terminar as fics que comecei.

Sobre essa fic, é a primeira vez que eu tento fazer o pov com o Kai, espero que não tenha ficado muito fora da personalidade dele e espero mais ainda que vocês tenham gostado!

**Feliz Natal e Feliz ano novo!**


End file.
